Ochiai Hiromitsu
Ochiai Hiromitsu is the "assistant coach"While both can be called coach in English, Kataoka is 監督 ‘kantoku’ (the main coach) and Ochiai is コーチ(simply coach/trainer). of the Seidou High School Baseball Team. He is called "Sergeant" by Sawamura.Coach Kataoka is called "General" by Sawamura. Character He has a radical, straightforward way to lead a team. If he were the coach he would limit the number to twenty people from each school year and prohibit ordinary guys to join the team unless they show an outstanding talent, because he thinks that the team has way too many membersAt that moment the team has 59 members, but he assumes that the number will surpass 100 after the new first years will join. and he would prefer it to spent his time only on improving the elite few players. "It may be just highschool baseball, but it's still all about skills and results. There's no time to waste it on those who have no chance to grow into good players." Ochiai often gives the impression of being arrogant and smug. He is seen more than once thinking that his time to take over the team is fast approaching. Because Ochiai doesn't share the same view as Kataoka he often appears out of nowhere – which is kind of creepy sometimes - when the coach is not around, to talk to one or two players alone, so that nobody gets in his way. History In the past, he trained the baseball team of Koukaidai Sagara High (in Kanagawa) that regularly appeared at Koshien.Chapter 204 Relationship with other characters Furuya Satoru It doesn’t take long to realize that he sees great potential in Furuya. He would prefer it, if Kataoka would let Furuya pitch a whole game, so that Furuya could gain more game experience. He also suggests they sacrifice the team solely for Furuya and his growth.Ochiai to Kataoka and Oota in chapter 223. Kataoka argues that he perfectly understands the importance of having the ace, but isn’t willed to sacrifice one of the very few ways for the team to get to Koshien for just Furuya. Sawamura Eijun Because Sawamura can’t throw inside pitches after his match against Inashiro (because of the yips) Ochiai thinks he can't be used - although he admits that the pitches aren't half bad. To use Sawamura nonetheless he suggests Eijun switch to being a sidearm pitcher to let Seidou's batters practice against him for the upcoming match, because the pitcher of their next opposing team is a left-handed sidearm pitcher. That way Sawamura will be useful to the team, Ochiai states. "You're not worth more right now anyway". The moment in which Kataoka finds out he orders Eijun to stop immediately, because it would destroy his form. He only cuts Ochiai a look, but says nothing. That’s just one incident in which Ochiai tries to "sabotage" Sawamura to Furuya’s favor. Kataoka Tesshin Ochiai is curious about Kataoka. He doesn’t want to know how good Kataoka is at being a teacher, but how good he can be at being a coach. He often confronts Kataoka – who seems to back up Sawamura, while Ochiai back up Furuya (it should be noted that Kataoka, unlike Ochiai, never would sacrifice the whole team solely for Eijun) – with the fact that as long as Furuya is on the team, Sawamura will always be number two, no matter how hard he works. Quotes *"But you lost. It's like you are practicing just to lose."Ochiai to Eijun, Haruichi and Furuya in chapter 204. *"Damn! What's with that old guy! He talks all nasty!"Eijun about Ochiai in chapter 204. *"This pitcher is useless."Ochiai's thoughts about Eijun in chapter 222. *"Even from an objective standpoint this team isn't weak. The players are highly motivated and the atmosphere during practice isn't bad. Surely all the players are well-trained under Kataoka-san's guidance. But it's hard for the current team to dominate in the fall tournament."Ochiai to Kataoka in chapter 223. *"This fall is a joint suicide with Furuya."Ochiai to Kataoka in chapter 223. *"In other words, Sawamura is a stalking horse needed to bring out Furuya's full power."Ochiai to Kataoka, Rei and Ooda in chapter 292. *"We all know, and especially you, coach Kataoka, that as long as there's Furuya on this team, Sawamura will always be number 2, no matter how hard he works."Ochiai to Kataoka, Rei and Ooda in chapter 292. Gallery File:Ochiai.2.png|Ochiai introduces himself. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seidou High School